Tu sonrisa
by DannyJG
Summary: Porque el romance entre la chica que fue asesinada personalmente por Voldemort y el mortífago que murió para redimir su camino tuvo que empezar de alguna manera ¿No?


_**Disclaimer:** __Todo dentro del universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a la WB. Todo lo demás (Entiéndase la historia) me pertenece a mí_

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy traigo una nueva propuesta de pareja Out-Canon (aparentemente yo soy la chica de las parejas Out-Canon o algo así), esta vez es un DorcasxRegulus y aunque en realidad escribí esto hace mucho recién noté que hay todo un fandom de esta pareja así que bueno, creo que no está tan loca la idea.**

 **Por cierto, yo sé que JK nos ilustró a todos explicando que en realidad James era cazador y no buscador, sin embargo lo necesitaba como buscador para la historia. No me maten.**

 **Sin más, disfruten la historia.**

* * *

— ¡Vamos James! —Gritó Dorcas cuando el pelinegro pasó junto a la tribuna de Gryffindor volando a velocidad vertiginosa con la mano extendida para tomar la snitch que parecía que jamás sería alcanzada. Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiese alcanzarla un rayo verde se cruzó en su camino y un segundo más tarde el brillo de la snitch se alejaba de ambos buscadores.

— ¡Y James Potter pierde su oportunidad de ganar el partido de una vez por todas! Recordemos que el año pasado el joven Potter llevó a Gryffindor a la victoria pero parece que el más pequeño de los Black le pondrá las cosas difíciles este año. —Longbottom narraba por el megáfono mientras los jugadores seguían ensimismados en el juego y los espectadores le prestaban atención solo a medias. — ¡Y Alice Fawley anota! ¿No es talentosa la chica? ¡Ciento veinte contra cuarenta favor Gryffindor!

Dorcas dejó de escuchar en ese momento a Frank, sabía que se pondría a halagar a Alice hasta que terminara el partido, como en todos los anteriores desde que la chica se había unido al equipo, y se concentró en su amigo.

Porque sí, Dorcas podía ser una chica y no ser parte del grupo que se hacían llamar "Los Merodeadores", pero eso no quitaba que pasara buena parte de su tiempo con los cuatro chicos ya fuera bromeando con James, discutiendo con Sirius, compartiendo dulces con Remus o ayudando a estudiar a Peter… Sí, ella podía ser una chica y no ser tomada como parte de aquél unido grupo, pero ella les quería demasiado y sabía que el ego de James quedaría hundido si perdía el primer partido de la temporada, más tratándose del hermano menor de Sirius como su rival más directo.

Dorcas sabía, después de tres años de amistad, que Sirius no sólo era el único Gryffindor de toda la familia Black, también que estaba orgulloso de serlo y que aquello lo había separado un tanto de las pocas personas que aún le aceptaban en su familia; Regulus y Andrómeda. El día que el menor de los Black había llegado a la escuela había puesto especial atención en el escuálido muchacho que avanzó cuando fue llamado a su selección, pero cuando el sombrero gritó el casi inevitable "Slytherin" la muchacha había perdido interés y se había concentrado en Sirius al igual que James, Remus y Marlene… Después de todo allá iba la última esperanza de su amigo.

Después de eso no había vuelto a prestar atención al muchacho más que un par de veces que se habían topado en los pasillos, pero ahora era imposible de ignorar. Había entrado al campo con aquellas ínfulas que sólo un Black podía portar y seguir viéndose bien y aunque todas las chicas de su curso habían opinado que tenían al mejor Black de los dos ella no podía quitar su mirada de Regulus, no hasta que el equipo de Gryffindor salió y por el rabillo del ojo vio a James sonreír y saludar a la tribuna, se sonrojó ligeramente y regresó su mirada a la mancha escarlata que se disponía a alzar vuelo.

Ahora James y Black iban a la par, hombro con hombro después de haber localizado nuevamente a la snitch, sólo unos metros los separaban de la pequeña pelota dorada y aunque James era más largo Regulus era más rápido y entonces…

— ¡Potter tiene la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana! —La voz de Frank quedó casi ahogada por el rugido de emoción que se escuchó no sólo en Gryffindor, sino también en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Y el sonoro abucheo de las serpientes tampoco se hizo esperar, pero no importaba, Gryffindor había ganado.

—Vamos Lene, Doe… Tienen que ayudarme con Evans. —Suplicó James por enésima vez mientras Marlene y Dorcas hacían por ignorarle; Evans era la única que no había bajado a celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor y después de una rápida felicitación había salido de la sala común anunciando a Dorcas, Marlene, Emmeline y Alice que el ruido no la dejaba estudiar y que se iría a la biblioteca.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos de que se fuera y ya tenían a James con la misma cantaleta de siempre.

Emmeline había sonreído y se había disculpado diciendo que no se sentía nada bien y que necesitaba descansar mientras que Alice fue salvada por un nervioso Frank que aprovechó justo aquél momento para sacarle plática a la cazadora para felicitarla. Así que ahora la pelota recaía en Dorcas y Marlene.

—James, Lily pasa de ti, ya deberías saberlo, no está interesada. —Repitió por enésima vez Marlene mientras Doe simplemente asentía. —Y mientras sigas con tus aires de grandeza seguirá prefiriendo a Snape. —Seguido de aquello la muchacha se levantó, ayudó a Dorcas a alzarse también y después se inclinó hacia James que en un segundo había descompuesto su gesto en uno de molestia. —Solo tú puedes ayudarte. —Dijo por último antes de besar la mejilla de James para después dirigirse hacia Sirius.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir James? Lene sólo ha sido sincera. —Dijo Dorcas encogiéndose de hombros. —Felicidades de nuevo por la victoria, Señor Buscador. —Sonrió y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la Sala Común. Podía disfrutar mucho las fiestas y las celebraciones pero siempre llegaba un punto en que necesitaba casi huir, estar con la gente siempre era complicado para ella que aunque era de carácter alegre al final del día seguía sintiendo que no terminaba de encajar en tanto barullo y algarabía.

Aún era temprano, sabía que tenía al menos una hora antes del toque de queda y aunque sabía que Lily no se molestaría si la alcanzaba en la biblioteca prefirió encaminarse al Lago Negro.

El clima parecía que poco a poco iba descomponiéndose y aunque a la hora del partido había estado nublado nada más, ahora un fuerte viento acompañaba el grisáceo panorama haciendo que las nubes avanzaran mucho más rápido y las oscuras aguas del Lago se mecieran amenazadoras.

Sin embargo aquellos pequeños signos que presagiaban tempestad calmaban a Dorcas, así que eligió un árbol dónde recargarse y se quedó con la mirada perdida en las aguas frente a ella que poco a poco, con su movimiento, empezaron a adormecerla.

Pero un pequeño ruido la alertó y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, apuntó con la varita al lugar donde había escuchado movimiento y aunque no se veía nadie estaba segura de no haberlo imaginado.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué, en nombre de Merlín, debería soportar que me espíes? —Preguntó al aire aunque sabiendo que era escuchada.

— Vaya, así que tenemos a una leona de agudos sentidos y ego desmedido. —Replicó la figura de un escuálido muchacho pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella. Regulus Black. — ¿Por qué habría yo de querer espiar a una mestiza, eh? —Preguntó con burla, lo que hizo a Dorcas fruncir el ceño.

— Pues para no querer espiar a una mestiza como yo, estas muy enterado de mi estatus de sangre Black. —Contraatacó la muchacha, lo que hizo a Regulus sonreír aún más. Bajó la varita sólo un poco y se irguió cuan alta era, aunque con ello sólo quedaba a la misma altura que el espigado Slytherin.

— Es un mal necesario Meadowes, quizá tú no lo entiendas, pero mi educación me exige conocer a todos los sangre pura al menos de nombre y sé que tú no lo eres, así que sólo puedes ser mestiza o sangre sucia, aposté por lo menos repulsivo esperando no equivocarme y, ya vez, tengo mejor ojo del que yo mismo creía.

— Vaya, así que tenemos a una serpiente de pensamiento ágil y boca demasiado grande. —Replicó Dorcas con su mejor sonrisa ácida, burlándose de la frase con la que Regulus había aparecido. —Yo que tú tenía cuidado y me cuidaba de a quién le hablase así, después de todo nunca sabes quién pueda ser mejor que tú, aunque sea una mestiza.

El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia el Lago Negro, ignorando casi olímpicamente que aún era apuntado con una varita. —En realidad sólo necesitaba venir a despejarme un rato. —Aclaró sin estar demasiado seguro del por qué, aunque pronto recuperó su sonrisa y la dirigió junto a su penetrante mirada hacia su acompañante. —No eres tan importante.

— Lo que digas. —Rezongó la muchacha y esperando no estar cometiendo un error guardó nuevamente la varita y se giró también, aunque ella lo hizo con la mirada hacia el castillo, dándole así casi completamente la espalda. —Pero considerando que no soy ni de tu edad ni de tu casa, que sepas como me apellido no habla muy bien de ti. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender su camino de regreso a la escuela y, más específicamente, a su Sala Común.

Y no vio la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Regulus, una idéntica a la que había puesto el día que sin querer se había topado con la muchacha y un par de Slytherin mayores mientras discutían a mitad del pasillo del quinto piso. Una idéntica a la que había aparecido en su rostro al querer acercarse para intentar detener la pelea (aunque no estaba muy seguro de saber por qué quería detenerla por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que era porque la chica se veía demasiado frágil para defenderse ella misma, aun cuando eso no le hubiese importado con ninguna otra) y la había visto hechizar al primero de sus compañeros tan rápido que el segundo se había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión. Una idéntica a la que se haría costumbre que le regalara sólo a ella en años venideros, aunque eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si es así me encantaría un review para decírmelo y emocionarme locamente, y si no igual estaría bien un review con críticas constructivas, lo agradecería bastante.**

 **Muchas gracias, nos leemos en la próxima historia ;)**


End file.
